


Forbidden Scroll

by WinterCaptainGroot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, realms, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCaptainGroot/pseuds/WinterCaptainGroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two realms that have never gotten on well with each other, soon have to combine to complete their mission. The mission for one scroll. One scroll both realms want and need but cannot have. When the protectors of the scroll realise what they are trying to do, they must stop them and re-direct their path of darkness to lightness without the scroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Scroll

*Drezeoxath 9 A.M*

-Efari's POV-

It was a normal day when my father, Ekgamut, had called me, requesting to speak to me and my younger brother, Alistair. We headed straight to the throne room where he sat awaiting our arrival.  
"Ah, Efari, Alistair, I must discuss with you an important matter concerning, Xidrothis and their people." Father said to us, gesturing for us to walk with him.  
"What does Halmar want now?" I huffed. Halmar is the king of Xidrothis. Our realms have never gotten on with each other, in fact we loathe each other. We are opposites. They never do anything fun and live under their kings rules. If they break one rule they are sentenced to the dungeons for more years than necessary. Where as our realm is a bit more free and very different in appearance. Xidrothis looks like an old run down town with wooden houses, thatched roofed buildings, horses and carriages, stalls for shops. Their palace is large and made of stone. But on our realm, Drezeoxath, we live in a magical place full of dragons, trees, rivers, lakes and mountains. The palace is large and built of rose gold and aluminium. The towns people live in houses made of a variety of titanium, timber and stone bricks.  
"He has announced that one of his sons shall marry you in order to settle peace among us." My father replied, clearly unhappy with the idea.   
"What!? No I shall not! He cannot force me to marry one of his ugly little monsters!" I shouted in disgust.   
"I knew you wouldn't like the idea. Hence why you shall lead an army to battle against Xidrothis." I admit I was shocked by my fathers decision, but also very excited. I have dreamt of leading a battle against our enemy realm.  
"I'd be more than happy to do as such, father." I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile before going to gather the warriors who shall be helping me. I ran to my room and changed into my armor, grabbing my sword and crossbow, before hurrying out to Nova. Nova is my female dragon, she's my first dragon, I grew up with her. A few years ago Nova had gotten pregnant and gave birth to a gorgeous little male dragon. Whenever the day comes that Nova passes, Ace will take on Nova's role. I saddled her up and got her to follow me to where my father gathered the warriors.   
"Be careful out there, Efari." My father told me sternly. I nodded once before he pulled me into a hug. I mounted Nova, getting comfortable in the saddle. I took a few deep breaths before taking off into the skies, the soldier and their dragons following behind.

 

*Xidrothis 5 PM*

 

After three days of flying, we had finally made it to Xidrothis. Children were running around, playing with other kids, horses and carriages taking people from one place to another, merchants selling items from their stalls. It was peaceful to say the least. They clearly weren't prepared for a fight. I signaled for Nova to swoop down, which she immediately responded to. She started heading downwards at incredible speed, breathing fire upon all the buildings. The straw roofs rapidly lighting up with a beautiful orange glow along with the timber walls. Wooden stalls also going up in flames. The once peaceful realm turning into utter chaos. The Drezeoxathian soldiers landed, taking out anyone that stood in their way. King Halmar and Queen Senira and their three children, Princess Niraya and her twins brothers, Prince Gustov and Gundir, soon made their way outside to see what was happening. I made my way up to the palace where they stood, sword in hand.  
"What are you doing here, Efari?" Halmar growled.  
"Oh this is just to say that I will not be marrying one of your... gremlins." I said, pointing to the princes, a smirk on my face. Before any of them could answer I took off again. However, a few seconds after, Nova let out a horrific cry of pain and started falling to the ground at high speed. I tried as hard as I could to get her to pull up but she didn't. I braced myself for the landing, rolling off of Nova. Luckily, I didn't break a bone, just got a few cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs. I looked over to Nova, a large pool of blood forming under her chest. That's when I noticed an arrow lodged inside of her. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, she wasn't breathing.   
"Nova? Nova!? No come on girl breathe! Please breathe!" I desperately shouted. But all she did was lay there, motionless. Hot tears were now pouring down my face. She was gone. My best friend was officially gone. One of the warriors walked over to me, asking what they should do.  
"Set the whole place on fire, then we'll head home." I replied in the strongest voice I could muster. He nodded before rushing off and getting all the troops and their dragons to light up the place. It wasn't long before all that could be seen was a mix of oranges, reds, yellows and gray. I carefully cut off one of Nova's scales, kissing her muzzle for the last time and heading home on one of the warriors dragons. The Xidrothisian's left in absolute horror.

 

It took another three days to arrive back home, still heartbroken from the loss of my precious dragon. I walked into the palace with my head down, heading towards my room. My mother, Philadona, spotted me and quickly followed me up to my room, concerned. I set Nova's scale in a beautiful box, my parents had given to me as a child. I sat down on my bed holding the box in my arms. I felt the bed sink down a little, next to me. I looked up to see my mother sitting there looking at me, worriedly.  
"My precious girl, what is the matter?" She asked in a soft motherly voice.  
"Nova. Nova was killed in action."


End file.
